Love in the Mafia
by MistysGirl
Summary: Both Laxus and Lucy are dons of their own Mafias (guilds). When Lucys guild gets attacked what will happen to her. What does Makarov have in store for those two. Mira is going crazy about babies! Includes Cussing (swearing), self harm, other people harm, LEMONS!LEMONS!LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody...umm I still am new at the whole fan-fiction thing and I wanted to try a different type of story so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I was raised in the big bad world of the mafia. In this world of mafia groups they are split into guilds, ruled by one don. I am the daughter of the don running the guild Celestial Spirits, his name is Jude Heartfillia, we are know as the assassination guild. We are a little guild with 24 members including me and my dad. Nobody ever trusts us cause of us beings assassins except one guild, one of our allays. FAIRY TAIL!

Fairy tail is runned by don Makarov, they are a very big guild and their fearful. Fairy Tail gives us jobs that involve needing big bad killing machines, they immediately come to us. My dad is work, work, work, work, work but he wasn't always like that. When I was 5 my mother was murdered by a enemy guild named Broken Hearts. He didn't raise me after that, my guild mates raised me. Aquarius mostly, Aries, Virgo, Libra, Gemini, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Pisces, they raised me, all of them contributed to raise me. I also a had childhood friend named Plue, Plue was a little girl who was brought in by Leo, Leo is my dad's right hand man.

I am soon turning 18 and in the mafia world when you turn 18 its when you take over your guild. So yeah in 2 weeks I will be the next don of Celestial Spirits, I'm extremely nervous. My dad and the don of Fairy Tail want to join the two guilds together and don't ask me how because I have no idea. I don't know what my dad was thinking because the only people I know that are in Fairy Tail Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira and her little sister Lisanna. I guess my dad realized that at some point because tomorrow the next don of Fairy Tail, some of his 'friends' that he goes missions on, the girls that I know, one girl I don't know and 4 guys that I also don't know are coming to the Celestial guild house around 10 o-clock.

Theres a problem because tomorrow I have to go on a mission to destroy a enemy guild at 7 in the morning. I am going with Leo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Taurus and Scorpio, I don't really need all 5 of them, only one, but since I am going to become the next don I guess I need extra protection. Whatever. But I got a warning from my father that I need to be on time but you really cant time how long it takes to destroy an enemy sooooooooo I don't really know anymore. I really am very stressed out.

"URGH IM TIRED!" I yelled.

"Oh Ok" I heard from in my room.

I spinned around so fast, grabbed my gun from under my pillow and pointed it at the person in my room, finger on the trigger.

"Woah, don't shoot!"

"Oh what the fuck Leo! I ALMOST SHOT YOU!" I screamed at him.

"I would have dodged it" he said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"No, No you wouldn't have" I smirked at my own words.

We just stayed still and deadly quiet, we stared at each other for a very long time. Then all of a sudden...We bursted out laughing..laughing our asses off.

"Y...Yo...You are so...full of...yourself" Leo said or at least tried to say while laughing.

"It...It comes...with the...job...Leo" I responded to him while still laughing as well.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Screamed Aquarius.

Immediately we both stopped laughing and look absolutely terrified.

"OOPS! SORRY!" is what we screamed in unison back at her.

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

So I am soon to become the next don of nothing more than Fairy Tail. I'm glad that my grandfather, the current don till 2 weeks anyhow, realizes that I have enough potential to become the next don. Usually by the age of 18, you become the next don but at that time the original don had to go into hiding but Gramps didn't want do that. So I, age 25 now can take over the guild two weeks, two weeks from now I get to take over the guild. Gramps decided two weeks from now because another guild called Celestial Spirits or something is having a new don take over, I guess we are allies. I don't really see why have to do it at the same time but... it has got to do something with the fact of protection because they are a small guild.

Currently I'm with my team, my only friends, everyone else is annoying, especially Natsu but whatever. We are talking about how tomorrow, Me, Evergreen,Bickslow, Freed, those guys and a girl are my friends, Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellel, Gray and Gramps are going to their base to meet the next don and pretty much their entire guild.

"I wonder what their like" said Evergreen.

"Well their an assassin guild so technically..." started Freed but was interrupted by Bickslow.

"So they freaking badass" Bickslow said.

"Sure go with the foul explanation" mumbled Freed.

Both Evergreen and I silently thanked Bickslow from stopping Freed from going smart ass on us.

"Badass indeed they must go through some really bad shit over there, but I here they are all so cheerful" stated Evergreen.

"What do you think Boss Man" asked Bickslow.

"To be honest I really don't have a clue" was all that I could respond.

* * *

 **Alright new story for me, I hope you all like it. It will get better so bear with me I don't have a schedule yet on what days I will be posting but I hope you stay to read more.**

 **Please review giving me comments on what I should do better or just something you liked and I will give you a shout out!**

 **BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys/girls! Sorry about the very late update but I am lazy, lol. I have been trying to get myself to update faster so hopefully that will happen. On to the story.**

 **Shout out to FallensPain1122, Ayesha, and Guest for reviewing! Thanks to the 20 Favs and 32 follows!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Previously

"I wonder what their like" said Evergreen.

"Well their an assassin guild so technically..." started Freed but was interrupted by Bickslow.

"So they freaking badass" Bickslow said.

"Sure go with the foul explanation" mumbled Freed.

Both Evergreen and I silently thanked Bickslow from stopping Freed from going smart ass on us.

"Badass indeed they must go through some really bad shit over there, but I here they are all so cheerful" stated Evergreen.

"What do you think Boss Man" asked Bickslow.

"To be honest I really don't have a clue" was all that I could respond.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-CRASH!

"Ok ok I'm up, goddamn it!" I mumbled.

It was currently 6 o-clock at the Celestial Spirits base and I plus my team had to get ready for own mission.

"Fuck its to early."

I sat up in my bed and looked around seeing Leo on my couch.

"Oh I guess we stayed up talking and he didn't make it to his own bed...WAKE UP LEO IT'S TIME TO GET READY!"

"Huh What Im up" he said sitting up, "Fuck its to early g'night" he mumbled falling back down on my couch.

"No No No, we have to get up to kick ass so up and at em."

"Urgh fine" he said leaving my room, "Im gonna get dressed."

I decided to actually get out of my bed and walk to my closet to get my mission clothes. That consist of black leggings and my black knee high boots with yellow shoe strings. For my shirt I wear a black tank top that had the 12 zodiac signs in yellow on the front, the tank top showed some of my stomach up to my belly button and lower back. On the back of my tank top it says 'Congrats your a dead man'. Right above my butt there is a tattoo that says '~Celestial Princess~' I got it for my 16th birthday. On my left hand there's our guild mark which is the constellation of the 'chained princess' Andromeda. I put my hair in my famous side ponytail then I grab my two favorite hand guns that is a sparkly gold and put them in my gun holders that are around the outside of my thighs.

Next thing I do is go outside and pack my pink 67 Chevy impala and pack the back full of guns, automatics, semi automatics, revolvers, hand guns, machine guns and also grenades, smoke bombs and knifes. **(** **My Supernatural fans understands)**

I notice around me my team except Leo is packing there ramp cars, in case that the cops decide to chase us, they normally don't but...you never can tell. Leo comes up to me and says...

"I call shotgun!"

"Your riding with me?"

"Yeah, Sagittarius and Scorpio are going in one ramp car and Taurus plus Capricorn in the other."

He must of seen my questioning face because he said...

"You know the Sag and Scor are snipers that way they can go and help us faster from a distance."

"Oh yeah...that makes sense, when did you get so smart."

"You think I came up with that...Nope...Cap did you should know this by now."

"Now it makes even more sense!" *giggle*

"Are you guys ready?" asked Taurus.

"Yerp, lets go!"

"Good Luck!" yelled Gemini from inside the building.

"Thanks" I yelled back.

With that I floored the gas and went racing of to the enemy guild called Seraph at 7o-clock.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, I know this is super late but I'm trying to write more chapters on time. Every weekend a new chapter should come out, I'm also aware that this chapter is short but I want the next part to be with more other chapter so I moved that part to the next part. Review for a shout-out!**

 **Au Revoir!**

Don't mind this here=Honda s2000


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! You can kill me later but yeah...here you go (I dont really remember what I was writing about so it could be off) Sorry for any mistakes  
**

* * *

ROOM!

Down the road we go Leo and I in my car going way over the speed limit but 90 for sure maybe higher, all Im paying attention to is not hitting cars. Anyway I have two ramp cars, one on each side, me being back a little...just for protection its not like my baby cant go faster then them because she can.

"Hey Star (thats my nickname) arent you going a little fast" Leo said

"What the hell are you talking about I think Im not going fast enough but Im waiting for our play to be sent in by Cancer" I replied

"Woah your actually waiting for a plan for once"

"Shut up Le-"

"Hey guys Star is actually waiting for a plan!" Leo said over the radio

"We are! You normally dont wait Star" Said Scor

"Yeah why wait for a plan a girl like you with a smoookeing hot body can think of one" said Taur

"I think thats a very smart idea Miss. Star considering the position that you are in right now" said Cap

"No matter what you decide I will still get to no scope some people for you right?" said Sag

"I cant acually beli-" Leo started

I hit hit on the chest and grabbed my gun pointing it at him **(** **Underworld fans...anyone)**

"Oof, Urgh what the fuck" he finished **(?)**

"Leo I said shut up!" I yelled at him

"No you didn-"

"I swear to god Leo I will shoot you and yes I did but you so rude-fully interrupted me"

"Oh" is all he could say to that

"Yeah oh is right" I replied sarcastically

Grabbing the radio I reply to each reply.

"Scor I know I dont normally wait but like Cap says I cant risk it and Taur I guess I should say thanks because there was 2 compliments in wait you said you big perv. Goddamn Sag 'no scope' really you know as well as I dont that you dont even know what a scope is ya fucking sniper"

After that all you could here over the radio and even in my car was laughter intill...

BEEP!

"Leo check that"

"M'kay"

When he clicked on the plan it popped up and I pulled over quickly to read it, the others did too.

Miss Star 

I have comed up with a plan that is simple yet Stars style

Star will be going in the building alone...I know thats stupid but you are a women no offense

Of course Sag and Scor will be posted outside windows and of course this guild has the 2 side wals just lined with big windows so...yeah easy

When you get close enough Star just start shooting up the place

Taur and Cap will drop through the middle side windows of each side and Leo will come in through the back stealth is key

He will find the boss and NOT kill him but restrain him because Star gets the kill at the end, Leo stick with Star after restaint

Sag and Scor after Taur and Cap drop in thats when you start shooting

Get it Good I know you can do it

BE CAREFUL AND HURRY HOME FOR MEETING

-Cancer

"Well then thats just my style hahahaha" I laughed

"Whats he thinking sending you in alone but he does have a point bout them just letting you in" Leo replies

"Miss Star you will have to wear a jacket to cover up the signs" Cap says

"WHAT WHY I never cover up the signs on my shirt" I replied a little mad at whats he says to do.

"Well you cant go in with Zodiac signs visible they will shoot you on sight, its ok take it off after we start...We are!" Scor says

"Well I guess I have a leather jacket in the back" I say a little put down

"Its ok Star no Lucy we dont mind" Leo states

"Yeah whatever, everybody understand the plan" I say second part over the radio

"Yep" "Yes" "Yeah" "I understand" Came over the radio after **(Ill let you decide who said what)**

"Ok then lets get on the road" I said cheerfully over the radio

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

"God my life sucks...IM SO BORED!" screams Bickslow

"Gosh shut up" Evergreen states while hitting him with a handheld fan

"Where the fuck did you get the fan" Bickslow mummbles

"I kinda agreed with him, Im just waiting for the meeting" I say

"I couldnt agreed more Laxus" Freed says

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira, Lisannna, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray are sitting together. (I know it spells disaster but they are actually sitting civilly and listening for once)

"God I cant wait to see Lu-chan again" Levy says

"Ohh me too Levy" says Lisannna

"I wonder if she found a man" Mira states with hearts in her eyes

"Uh Sis calm down Im sure she has more things to worry about" Lisanna says nervously

"Nonsense Lisanna" Mira replies

"I wonder if she can hold her alcohol" Cana says

"Didnt you guys have a drinking contest way back when" Levy states

"Wha- when" Cana asks

"Looks like you cant remember so she probably can" Levy says

"I wonder if she can still fight" Erza asks

"Wait what!" Nastu yells "She can fight really? I wanna fight her!"

Everybody sweat drops (anime style)

"Ok ignoring Pyro over there is she nice?" asks Gray

"Well considering where shes from Juvia thinks that shes dangerous"...Juvia says

"Oh she is dangerous alright" Cana laughs

"She gave Erza a run for her money years back" Mira says

"What really?" Jellal says looking at Erza (cause where else is he gonna look)

"Yes she was a true warrior" Erza states

"Damn shes sounds tough GiHi" Gajeel smirks

"Well you guys will find out when we all meet her again" Lisanna says excitedly.

* * *

 **Somebody says this...Somebody asks that...Somebody screams this God I hate that Im seriously considering just putting {-(Name)} is that a god idea...anyone? Ill wait for typing the fight**

Well R&R and dont kill me


	4. Chapter 4

**Just go back and read the previous chap if you cant remember whats going on K!**

 **Srry dont kill me idk y I havent been posting**

 **Shout out to the 44-favs, 80-follows and the comments!**

* * *

We park a few miles away so the enemy doesn't hear our cars. We all gather together to check each other over so we are all set to go.

"Sag Scor, you guys got your guns?" I ask.

"We are! Of course, what do you take us for?" replied Scor.

"Just checking.." I mumbled

"We are! Remember Star we are professional" he replied 'matter of factly'

"Um..you are? Really?" I replied sarcastically.

"We are! Yes!" he snorted.

"Scor"

"What?"

"Your gun isn't even loaded"

"Wha..."

"Your gun..."

"What bout it?"

"Where is your mag?"

"Its right here! We are!"

"Where?"

"Her-..." he replied pointing at his gun but soon realized that it wasn't there.

"Oh really?" I laughed

"Huh? We are! Where did it go?"

"You might wanna figure that out" I replied going in the backseat of my car to get my jacket to cover the stars, still giggling as I hear the others laugh at Scor.

"I don't even..Urgh..why the fuck?...I hate this" I mumble to myself as I begrudgingly pull the jacket on.

"Hahahaha Scor is such an idiot, I know you hate it but do it for the mission" Leo laughs as he walks up to me.

"The mission can kiss my ass and you heard me?"

"Yeah...no but you almost ripped your jacket putting it on" he replied with a shrug, then looked a me questionably.

"Hmph...Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Do you have something to do with Scor's missing mag?" he asked.

"Now why would you think that" I laughed as I pulled out said mag.

"Oh you evil woman" he replied taking the mag from my hands laughing.

"Scor! Think fast!" he yelled, throwing the mag over the car.

"We are! Where was it?" Scor replied.

"Your getting rusty my friend" Leo replied shaking his head.

"We are! What do you mean?" Scor asked.

"He means I took, you doof. You didn't even notice" I replied back before Leo could.

"Why would you take my mag" Scor complained.

"Scor do you not remember last time?" I asked remembering our mission last mission

Scor forgot his mag and because we are professional we don't normally think about if we don't have enough. One shot from either Scor or Sag if so coordinated that it takes down 3 to 4 people at a time but last time Scor forgot his ammo. Our team consist of Scor, Cancer, Taur and me, we were down one sniper, our only sniper and we needed him, needless to say we came back with a lot more injuries than usually. Cancer was injured so bad that he is now on home arrest to heal.

"yeah...I remember...sorry Cancer, love you bro" Scor replied even if Cancer couldn't hear him.

"Make sure you are on your game Scor, all of you guys better be on your game, we can't afford injuries today. Oh and for gods sake, Everybody Bring EXtra AMMO!" I exasperated.

"Ok!" everybody responded double checking their pouches that hold said ammo.

"Everybody ready?" "YES" "Then lets kick some ass!" I Yelled Excitedly.

* * *

 **Hey guys IM BACK!**

 **Short chap I know but Im slowly getting back into writing, let me know if this chap makes sense so I know Im on the right track K!**

 **LOVE U!**

 **R &R pls**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me too much**

* * *

 _Lucy POV_

"Ok, I'm in position" I say quietly into the earpiece I have in my ear.

"Alright everybody is ready, go ahead and go in" Leo replied through the ear piece.

I put my innocent face on and walked up to the guild. Somebody saw me coming and screamed for me to stop but I didn't. Nobody tells me what to do.

"Please, Help Me!" I yelled towards the man.

"Whats your business here!" he yelled back.

"I'm lost! Please help me!" I kept walking towards him so he could see my awesome figure, after all that was the plan. Nobody can say no to this body. I got close enough that he saw me and I watched as a wide grin spread across his face, bastards full of himself!

"Hey there babe, what you doing all the way out here"

"Are you a guild? Can you help me? I'm lost and I need help" I replied, trying not to to puke my guts out.

"Of course we are! Come right on in and I'll take you to my don".

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

He opens the guild door and holds it open for me. I guess chivalry isn't dead. He leads me inside and walks towards the back but I stop in the center.

"My don is back her- Oh what you doing sexy?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm going kill you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Wha-"

I shot him. Straight in the head. Bam. Just like that. Nobody moved. How could they? An innocent blonde just walked in and shot a member in the face with a SMILE on my face. The don came out of his room and stopped dead in his tracks. Looked at the dead body, to me, to my gun and back to the body.

"What The Fuck!" he screamed.

"NOW!" I screamed into the earpiece and all hell broke loose.

Taur and Cap dropped down and caused chaos. Sag and Scor started shooting through the windows. Leo came behind the don, detained him and dragged him backwards toward the back wall. Everything was going exactly as planned and during all of this I'm am just standing there staring. Occasionally I shift to dodge flying bullets but I don't really move. Don't get me wrong members are coming at me trying to take me down but my team doesn't let them get close enough to cause damage. I'm currently having a staring contest with the don, haven't broke eye contact. At All!

"You bitch! Who are you!" the don screamed at me.

I didn't answer him. I gave a little smile and walked towards him, it wasn't a normal walk no it was a sexy walk. A twirl and skip here and there but I walked the sexyist **(An: is that a word?)** walk ever known. The don started to get restless with me walking towards him so Leo had to hold him tighter. I got to about 10 feet from him and I can tell he is getting mad, real mad.

"You want to know who I am? Do you want to know why I'm here?" I asked him.

At this point all of the shooting has ended so I assume that everybody is dead.

"Do you want to know why we killed everybody? Why we are going to kill you? You mister are on a hit-list, Fairy Tails hit-list. Fairy Tail decided that you needed to be eliminated and we are here to do just that."

"Hahahahaha you're Fairy Tails lap dogs. Doing whatever they ask, that's pathetic" he teased.

"Lap Dogs? HA I am nobody's lap dog. Celestial Spirits is nobody's lap dog" I replied.

He instantly turned white at the mention of Celestial Spirits.

"Who are you" he asked again.

"Who Me?" I mock as I slowly unzip my leather jacket, taking caution to make sure that he couldn't see the zodiac signs just yet.

"I'm just a badass assassin who is having a fun time" I answered myself.

After a few seconds of just staring at him and him at me, I smirk and throw the jacket back showing the zodiac signs. I hear him gasp and I take the jacket off of my arms and throw the jacket in the air in front of me.

"Leo move" I say quietly into the earpiece as the jacket falls between our eyes, so I cant see the don and he cant see me.

I quickly pull out my handguns and point them at him. It was like a movie scene. It was BADASS!

 **AN: The jacket is supposed to go between them so we she pulls out her guns he cant see her doing that. Then the jacket falls and all he sees is 2 guns pointed at them. I hope that clears up what I'm trying to convey through this scene.**

The don looked so shocked, it was hilarious.

"The zodiac! Wait, if your wearing the signs then that must mean you'r-"

I throw my hands up interrupting his realization. Then I slowly trail my handguns down my body while walking towards him.

"That's right, I'm Lucy fucking Heartfillia. Daughter of don Jude. Next don to Celestial Spirits!" I answered proud of who I was.

When I get to about a few feet from him, I drop it down low. I could tell that he liked me being down there because he had a TENT in his pants! Gross! I give a sweet sadistic smile and extend my arm outwards, straight to his dick.  BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I raise to my feet as he falls to his knees but I don't let him fall any further. I rush forward and shove one of my handguns in his mouth probably breaking a few teeth. I was about to shoot when he smirked at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I hissed at him.

"Bye Bitch" he gritted up between his teeth.

And that's when I noticed the remote in his hands and I was too slow to catch him before he pushed the button.

* * *

 **Hey...IM SORRY! ~Here ya go~...-Im gonna go die now- R &R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Laxus POV_

* * *

We were waiting for the meeting with Celestial Spirits to come around and I notice that the girls are getting antsy. Levy isn't reading any books even though see has some in her hands. Erza has cake right in front of her but not eating. Lisanna and Mira aren't talking bout love and shit even though they are just sitting next to each other and Cana is just sitting at the bar, not even drinking.

The girls are acting strange and it is scaring the shit out of us guys. Natsu and Gray won't let go of each other and Gajeel is trying desperately not to shake right next to Levy. All we are doing now is waiting for Gramps to be ready to go, he said he was checking up on the merging, whatever that is. The only people that aren't freaking out are me and my team.

"Jesus everyone is acting so weird" Bickslow said while watching the guild.

"You think its because of the girl?" Evergreen asked.

"Girl, what girl? Is she sexy?" Bickslow asked back.

"God why do you have to be so disgusting?" Evergreen sneered.

"Because I'm me" Bickslow resorted back.

"Shut up! Evergreen what girl are you talking about?" I asked trying not to lose my shit.

"The girls were talking about the next don of Celestial Spirits and apparently its a girl that they know. Or used to anyways, they haven't seen her in awhile" Evergreen answered.

"The next don of an assassinations guild is a GIRL!" Bickslow nearly shouted.

"Freed, you know anything?" I asked for more information.

"Hmm? Yes. The next don of Celestial Spirits is a girl. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia, the only child of Layla and Jude Heartfillia." Freed replied with his nose stuck in a book.

"Holy Shit!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Yea what if shes a girl, you got a problem with Lucy?" Erza stated walking up, ready to defend her friend.

"Back off Titania, we just didn't realize it was a girl next in line" I said pissed off that she just butted into our conversation uninvited like that.

"Yea well Lu is badass, don't mess with her." Cana contributed into the conversation from the bar.

"HA yeah, I'll believe that when I see it" I remarked back with a smirk.

"She grew up in an ASSASSINATION GUILD Laxus, I think it comes with the job" Mira defended her friend, Lucy, since she wasn't her to do it herself, cause she would.

"You know Demon, I don't like your tone" I growled at her.

"Don't speak to my sister like that!" Lisanna yelled.

"Stay out of this twerp!" I yelled back, flinging my chair back as I got up, my team getting up with me.

"Why you son of a bit-" Mira start to scream

"ENOUGH!" Makarov screamed, ending the argument.

"Gramps, when are we leaving. I wanna see this Luigi girl!" Natsu jumped up.

"Her Name Is LUCY" Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Cana screamed at him.

Natsu yelped and hid behind Gray and Gajeel who were practically holding each other. Fucking Pussy's.

"Girls..." Makarov warned "We are actually leaving right now, get in the car" he stated.

~Time Skip to Celestial Spirits base~

 **(Just imagine a car ride full of screaming and almost fighting)**

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"Alright, before we even get out of the car I want you guys on your best behavior. I'm looking at you Natsu and Gray, if I see any bad behavior I will Shoot You! Now, girls, I know that you guys are going to wanna hug Lucy when you see her but this place is different than Fairy Tail. This place is a lot more strict, her father is a lot more strict so please, for Lucy, control yourself when you see her" said Makarov.

"OK" "Whatever" replied Natsu and Gray.

"Ok, Master" replied the girls, sadly.

"Alright then, lets go" Makarov said cheerfully.

As they walk up to the door, before they get a chance to knock, the door opens revealing Virgo.

"Welcome Master and Fairys of Fairy Tail" Virgo said with no expression on her face "Come on in"

Everybody enters the house and stands in the 'breezeway' on the mansion.

"Excuse me miss but where is Jude" Makarov asks Virgo.

"My name is Virgo and the master is currently busy right now" she replies.

"Are you kidding me? He can't even meet us, he's busy she says. What the fuck?" Bickslow whispers to his group.

"What about the next don, Lucy?" Makarov asks.

"Miss Lucy is currently on the mission you sent us this morning" Virgo replies.

"Oh! I didn't expect you guys to go on that mission today, I just sent it so I didn't forget" Makarov replied sheepishly.

"Master expects work to be done immediately when received, he sent Princess to complete it within an hour at 7 this morning" Virgo stated.

"Princess?" Evergreen asked to her group.

"7! That was 3 hours ago, I know it takes an hour there and back but..." Makarov starts.

"Do Not Doubt Princess' skills, she should have had that done within 15 minutes" Virgo practically yells at the beginning but then loses her voice towards the end, you could tell she was worried.

"Oh...I understand" Makarov says.

Virgo shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "Princess will be back soon, I will take you to the cafe and you can eat while you wait. Is that suitable?"

"Yes please and thank you" replied Makarov.

* * *

 _Laxus POV_

We get inside the cafe area and I notice that everybody was in there.

"Theres nobody in here, where is everyone?" Bickslow said and before I could tell him that this is everyone...

"Everybody is in here except for Master, Princess and 5 of us" Virgo said as she led all of us to a table.

We all sat down and received food, which was awesome but that's not the point. I look around and notice that everybody there is close knit, this is an assassination guild you would think that they would be separate and alone but no they were sitting touching thighs.

All of a sudden a little girl came running in screaming...

"Princess! Princess is home!"

Next thing I knew Virgo was flying through the cafe door and 7 others get up and follow the little girl.

"What? Who? What?" Bickslow questioned.

"You already said what Bickslow" Freed pointed out.

"Yeah I know! What?" Bickslow answered.

"Well lets go see" I say as I get up to follow them and I notice that everybody else in the group followed me.

We eventually followed them to the lobby and stopped as they just stared at the door. I saw that Virgo was with a girl that had pink hair and they have some medical bags and gurneys with them. There was also a guy and a girl that have 2 empty carts, that look kinda bloody, in front of them. I was about to question them but I heard a couple cars screech into the driveway area. Everything happened so fast, 2 guys came rushing in with what looked like sniper rifles and dropped them on the cart while yelling that there was wounded to Virgo and pinky. Then I noticed that a big guy came rushing in with another guy in his arm that was breathing really heavy and fast. The big lug placed him on pinky gurney and she rushed him down the hallway. As I looked back from following them down the hallway another guy came in with somebody in his arms. It was a girl. A very bloody girl. She looked dead in his arms and for some reason that made my heart ache. From the corner of my eye I noticed him moving his mouth, it looked like he was screaming something. A woman with blue hair jumped on the gurneys on top of like bloody girl and started to do chest compressions. I guess she was dead, her heart must of stopped. As they rushed down the hallway as well, my heart continued to ache as I hear the cries of the girls in my group and sobbing coming from the little girl that obviously cares very much for the bloody unknown girl.


End file.
